fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
PG vs. PM82, Scar-RedNovaDragon vs. Farbas! Episode 27
PyrusMaster82) Ability Activate! Blazing Pyrus! ( Blaze Dragonoid fires a fire blast at his opponent ) PYRUSGUARDIAN) Ability Activate! Mane-Trike! ( Leonial blast the opponent with multiple bolts of lighting ) ( Bolt blasts collide, but the lightning bolts go through the flaming blast, turning the blast to nothing ) PyrusMaster82) Ability Activate! Volcanic Protector! ( A volcano comes out of the ground and attacks after taking any attack ) ( A volcano comes out of the ground and absorbs the lightning bolts ) PyrusMaster82) Now! FIRE! ( The volcano erupts and all blasts target Leonial ) PYRUSGUARDIAN) Ability Activate! Metallic Rush! ( Leonial dashes through the opponent(s) multiple times ) ( Leonial starts to run and all the blasts follow him ) Leonial) They're homing blasta too... how fun! ' '( Leonial is getting close to Blaze Dragonoid ) PyrusMaster82) Ability Activate! Blazen Strike! ( Blaze Dragonoid punches his opponent ) ( Leonial jumps into the air to avoid the attack, but gets a uppercut and is sent up into the sky ) BOOM! ( The homing blasts hit Leonial ) PYRUSGUARDIAN) No! PyrusMaster82) Yes! Blaze Dragonoid) We did it! ???) ROAR! BOOM! PyrusMaster82) What just happened... ''' '''Blaze Dragonoid) I don't know ( Looks around ) PyrusMaster82) That was weird. Blaze Dragonoid) I kn... ( Interruption ) BOOM! ( Blaze Dragonoid turns to ball form and Leonial appears ) PYRUSGUARDIAN) WE DID IT! PyrusMaster82) I... I... Lost... Leonial) Yeah you did! ( Both Leonial and PYRUSGUARDIAN start to walk away ) BOOM! ( Leonial is on the ground and PYRUSGUARDIAN turns around ) PYRUSGUARDIAN) LEONIAL! ' '( Blaze Dragonoid throws a fist at Leonial and whacks PYRUSGUARDIAN with his tail ) PYRUSGUARDIAN) LE... ( PYRUSGUARDIAN passes out ) Blaze Dragonoid) I should have won! ( Charges up his mouth with fire ) PyrusMaster82) STOP! ( Blaze Dragonoid hits PyrusMaster82 with his tail and PyrusMaster82 crashes into a wall ) ( Blaze Dragonoid looks at PG and gets ready to fire a fire blast at her ) ???) AWOOO! ( Blaze Dragonoid turns his head and fires the blast at ??? ) ???) REALLY! ( Dodges and charges into Blaze Dragonoid ) Nitro Wolfie) TAKE THAT! ( Blaze Dragonoid fires another blast at Nitro Wolfie and it has no effect ) Nitro Wolfie) LOOK AT MY WINGS! THEY'RE PROTECTING ME FROM YOUR ATTACKS! ( Blaze Dragonoid looks at Nitro Wolfie's wings ) Nitro Wolfie) AWOOOOO! ( Blaze Dragonoid rattles and goes into ball form ) ( Nitro Wolfie goes over to help Leonial up, but Leonial turns to ball form ) ( Meanwhile, at the Black Enforcers Tournament ) Scar-RedNovaDragon) Ability Activate! Battle-Woundator! ( Scar Dragonoid fires a blast from his scar ) Farbas) Ability Activate! Blame Tail! ( Raptaloid jumps into the air and slams his tail over his opponent ) ( Raptaloid jumps up and the attack misses Raptaloid ) Scar-RedNovaDragon) Ability Activate! Battle Fever! ( A small blast makes contacted on his opponent and it slowly takes out Scar Dragonoid's opponent ) ( Raptaloid's tail crashes onto Scar Dragonoid and a virus starts to affect Raptaloid ) Scar Dragonoid) What's this! ( Taps head ) Raptaloid) A new scar! Scar Dragonoid) Another Scar! The female bakugans dig them! ( Raptaloid, Farbas, and Scar-RedNovaDragon crack up ) Scar Dragonoid) What? Raptaloid) I feel sick... Scar Dragonoid) Oh... You have a virus and will be taken out in a minute! Raptaloid) WHAT! Scar Dragonoid) Make that 20 seconds! Raptaloid) 0_0 Scar Dragonoid) Just kidding, bye! ( Raptaloid turns into his ball form ) Scar Dragonoid) Virus, good job! Virus) Thank you! ( Virus disappears ) BlueKing4Ever) NEXT! GHGT99 vs. Demiser! Nintendocan vs. Valentin 98, Ghgt99 vs. Demiser! Ep. 28 Grade? S A B C D F Category:Pyrusmaster82 Category:Blazar Dragonoid Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Leonial Category:Nitro Wolfie Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon Category:Scar Dragonoid Category:Farbas Category:Blueking4ever Category:Ghgt99 Category:Wolf Story 2